


We May Fight But We Always Makeup

by Parttimesloth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Makeup, fight, octavia making sense into Bellamy, seriously bellamy get your shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parttimesloth/pseuds/Parttimesloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy have their first fight as a couple and Clarke storms off into the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We May Fight But We Always Makeup

“You CANNOT be serious Clarke! I’m done talking.”

Bellamy threw the curtain over as he exited the dropship. He was desperately in need of air. He knew well enough Clarke would follow him; she wasn’t someone who let things go easily. She argued with him about every decision he made, even the ones regarding hunting trips and division of rations, even after they got together. They never really talked about what they meant to each other, but Clarke acquired the habit of sneaking into Bellamy’s tent at nights. Although he would never admit it, the only way he was able to sleep soundly without the nightmares of the ark bothering him was with Clarke lying next to him, her head tucked under his neck, her hand warming his chest. Yes, the heated arguments they got into now didn’t last long, especially when they were alone, they always ended with heavy make out sessions. Nevertheless, sometimes Bellamy believed Clarke defied him just for the sake of it. He could only think of one word to describe the stubborn little princess: exasperation. Well, he also could say _beautiful,_ to be honest, but that was probably the drowsiness talking. He did just wake up, after all. But of course she didn’t care about that.

“ _I’m_ not done with _you_ , Bellamy Blake! Don’t think running away from me will shut me up.”

Bellamy turned around and saw Clarke, arms crossed and one foot impatiently stomping on the ground. She was breathing deeply, and Bellamy wouldn’t be surprised if air had come out of her nostrils. He couldn’t help but feel satisfied at his ability to get under her skin. Few people possessed such capability. He smirked, “Now why would I want to that, princess? You know I look forward to your tantrums; they lead to great makeup se – OUCH!” Bellamy rubbed the sore spot on his upper arm, where Clarke had just him. “You are pretty strong for such a small person, you know. No need to get violent.”

“I will get even more vicious if you won’t start listening to –”

“There’s nothing to listen, Clarke. I’ve told this to you many times; you’re NOT going out there. It’s too dangerous.”

“Don’t you think I don’t know that? I know every second out of these walls I can get speared. Anyone can, for God’s sake! But all you guys still go out every day so we don’t starve. All I want is to go to the bunker we found to search for any medicine that’ll be helpful to us.

“You’re not hearing me, Clarke. You’re the only healer this camp’s got and I –” He stopped and grabbed his arms, trapping her in. “We, cannot afford to lose you.”

That softened her a bit, but judging by her tense shoulders, Bellamy could see she still wasn’t convinced. “Well I cannot be the healer when I don’t even have right tools, am I wrong?”

“I don’t care, princess. You’re staying, and that’s final.” With that, he turned around to join the group constructing the wall.

“STOP TALKING TO ME LIKE I’M A STUCK-UP PHOENIX PRINCESS WHO CANNOT TAKE CARE OF HERSELF.” Clarke’s shrill voice got everyone’s attention as the remaining 100 stopped their chores and looked up at the two leaders. Bellamy had no intention of making a scene, but he also didn’t know why had Clarke gotten so angry. He walked back to where she was standing. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about you never letting me to be a part of this camp, Bellamy! I’m supposed to be your partner, and all you do is boss me around. God! Do I look like a doll wined to follow your wishes?”

“Of course not! I’m just trying to protect you! I didn’t mean to –”

“Yeah, well that’s your problem, Bellamy.  You never mean to do anything. You don’t mean to leave Atom hanging from a damn tree just because he _liked_ your sister. You don’t mean to push the crate under Murphy’s feet instead of stopping the stupid mob and cause him to go on a killing spree. You don’t mean to throw a FUCKING RADIO into the river, knowing it is the only way we can contact the Ark!”

 “Oh yeah? At least I can keep my fucking mouth shut so I’m not the reason behind my FLOATED FATHER!”

He knew he had gone too for. Clarke’s shocked, hurt eyes confirmed it. He didn’t mean to say it; he knew no one but Jaha was to blame for her father’s death. But he was so frustrated with her, for bringing up every single mistake he hade made in the past. Atom, Murphy, Charlotte, 300 kids, men, women. They already haunted him every day; hearing them from Clarke, someone he _cared for,_ felt as if someone daggered him right in the heart. Nonetheless, he was aware mentioning her dad was out of line. She never talked to Bellamy about him, that’s how he knew how deeply she must have been blaming herself for his death.  If only he held his tongue.

Before Bellamy could say anything, she spoke. “I, uhm, I need… I need some air.” Her voice trembled and broke off towards the end, and Bellamy hated himself for being the reason behind her pain. She quickly turned around and walked away towards the gate. Bellamy cought up to her and grabbed her arm. “Clarke –”

“Let me go, Bellamy.” He was startled by the coldness in her voice. She refused to look at him while she talked. “And don’t even _think_ about following me or assigning someone to trail behind me like a lost poppy.” With that, she yanked her arm free and left, unaware of Bellamy’s distressed eyes watching her until she was out of sight. It took everything in his power to not go after her.

 After few minutes, he looked around and for the first time noticed the crowd, worried faces staring back. _Great,_ he thought, _as if this could get any worse._ “Everyone back to work! The show is over.” He yelled as he walked to his tent and the crowd slowly scattered.

 

 

The sun was setting down as Bellamy was pacing around the camp, asking people whether Clarke had returned back from the woods. Apparently, no one saw her, and he was getting worried. She stormed off without any weapon to protect herself with, and it was almost dark. He entered Octavia’s tent, hoping to find Clarke there. The two had become close friends after Clarke started teaching Octavia the medical stuff she learned from her mother. He was disappointed when he found Octavia alone, lying on her cot. Still, the fact that there was no boy with her was promising.

“Hey O, have you seen Clarke?” Octavia lifted her head up from that grounder’s notebook she had been reading for a few days now. Her stare reeked of disappointment.

“No, she’s not back yet. Even if she were, you would be the last person I would’ve told anyway. Considering we lost both of our parents, you should have been the last one to play the dead-parent card.”

“I can’t deal with your judgment right now.” Bellamy shook his head and turned around to leave.

 “You were wrong, you know.” He stopped on his way out, but didn’t turn back. 

“What are you talking about?”

“When you accused Clarke of not being able to keep her mouth shut. You were wrong. It wasn’t Wells who told on Jake. It was her mother who betrayed her. She told me after one evening when we were cleaning up the drop ship. After her mother died.”

Octavia’s words sealed him to the ground. His fists clenched and he felt like he could easily punch someone. _Who would wreck her own family on purpose? How did Clarke cope with this fact, especially after the Exodus ship crashed? Why didn’t she tell him?_ Hundreds of questions paced through his mind before Bellamy could speak again.

“I didn’t know.”

“Of course you didn’t, you idiot. Though I’m used to you talking out of your ass after 17 years.”

 Bellamy finally turned around, knelt beside Octavia, and looked at his sister. “I still can’t do anything about it. What’s done is done. But Clarke hasn’t returned yet, and if anything happens to her out there –”

“You can never forgive yourself, I know,” she said as if it were obvious. He glared at her. “Oh don’t give me that look! I may have lived under the floor for 16 years, but I’m not stupid, big brother. I’ve noticed how you stare at each other when you think the other one is not looking. So now,” Octavia put a hand on his shoulder, “you will get your shit together and go find Clarke. I know she also talked though, buy God knows she is even more stubborn than you when it comes to apologies.”

 

 

Clarke was sitting by the shore, listening to the tide. If anyone were to ask what she enjoyed the most on Earth, her answer definitely would be the ocean. She was mesmerized by it, how it was calm and peaceful one moment, and still could be unforgiving and swallow you up with its rage in the next. She had been thinking about her father for hours now. _He would have liked Bellamy,_ she thought, _after seeing how determined he is to protect people._ He would have laughed at Bellamy’s nickname for her. He would have known what to do with the Grounders, with the winter, with _everything._

“Mind if I join you, princess?”

She jumped at the sound of his voice. Bellamy didn’t mean to startle him, but he hadn’t realized how worried he was until he sighed in relief upon seeing her by the coast. She was supposed to be angry with him, but seeing him over the rocks, reluctant whether to come over, his eyes exhausted, all her resentment subsided. She stood up and shook the dust off her pants.  “Are we done fighting?”

Bellamy didn’t respond, but marched toward her, cupped her face in his calloused hands and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft at first, then with a swift gradation of intensity made her cling to him as the only solid thing in a swaying world. His insistent mouth was parting her shaking lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves, evoking from her sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling. “We damn sure are.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it guys! Live a like and comment if you do, you can find me on tumblr also from "bellandtheprincess" if you have prompts for me :)


End file.
